Gloom
Gloom (グルーム, Gurūmu) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Weed Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Oddish when leveled up at level 25. It evolves into Vileplume when exposed to a Leaf Stone or Bellossom when exposed to a Sun Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Gloom is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has orange leaves and a reddish-brown flower growing from its head. The flower has large, rounded petals and white spots, and the female displays fewer, but larger, spots. Its eyes are wide and narrow and its lips are thin and purple. It trickles sticky nectar from its mouth with the appearance and consistency of drool. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 19.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Both this nectar and the flower on Gloom's head release a foul odor strong enough to induce fainting in humans over a mile away. However, it can also attract prey, and even a very small number of humans find it pleasing. Behavior When it is in danger, the odor worsens, but it will not emit its odor if it feels safe. Habitat Gloom lives in grassy plains. Diet Major appearances Erika, the Gym Leader of Celadon City, has a Gloom that Ash Ketchum and Sonic rescued from the Gym when it went up in flames because of Team Rocket. Erika first met Gloom when it saved her from a Grimer when she was a girl. It appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation!. Florinda has a Gloom which she wanted to evolve into a Vileplume in Make Room for Gloom. However, Florinda decided it didn't need to evolve after it beat Team Rocket with its powerful SolarBeam attack. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Multiple Gloom were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Multiple Gloom appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows where many of them either evolved into Bellossom or Vileplume depending on the direction of the wind which contained fragments of Sun Stones and Leaf Stones. Multiple Gloom appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend! where they attacked Tom, Sonic, Ash and thier friends. A Gloom was also used by Gulzar in Pokémon Food Fight!. Other Minor appearances Multiple Gloom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Gloom under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Gloom under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Multiple Gloom appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Gloom was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A Gloom belonging to a Trainer appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos. A Gloom appeared in the wild in The Grass Route and another appeared in the same episode belonging to an unnamed competitor participating in the Grass tournament. Gloom also appeared in Destiny Deoxys and The Power of One. A Gloom was seen being fed at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Johto Photo Finish. A Gloom also appeared in Pinch Healing!. Gloom also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Gloom made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Gloom appeared in League Unleashed!. Pokédex entry Gloom, Weed Pokémon. The evolved form of Oddish. It gives off a very powerful and unpleasant smell that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away. While strong against Water Pokémon, Gloom is weak against Fire and Flying types. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon